The Ten Spartans
by tinakhal
Summary: Ten Humans were born all on/near the same day. They were destined to save the world from the covenant at the age of Ten. They would become spartans. Now they're adventure is just getting started and after many fun, laughs, and feats the danger begins.


The Ten Spartans. Introduction.

Ten Spartans face a challenge of everything. They go on various missions. For Ten years they live/create memories of bravery, fear, action, adventure, and MUCH more... Year One...

Long ago, on March 30, 2020 nine different children were born. The first one, Kevin, was born at 07:27. The most talkative. The second one, John, was the most logical one, born at 12:01. The Third, Jared, was the most conceited, and he was born at 24:00. Basically the 31st some say... The Fourth, Zeel, was a girl, born at 17:16. She was the most careful of them all. The Fifth, Zeke, was also cautious and careful, born at 5:16. The Sixth was Danielle, born at 13:34. She was the most aggressive yet defending of them all. The Seventh, Luckya, was, but of course, the luckiest but not necessarily the best of them all. Born at 7:27. The eighth, Zachary, was the funniest of them all. He was born at 18:06. The ninth was Rexel. He was most determined of them all. 14:47. And the last one? Allun. 20:00. So what was he, you askes? Alas, he did not know himself until the journey began...

* * *

"Rogers, I see Ten Spartans through the timelioscope. They are standing next to us. But, who are they? " said Major Darek.

"I do not know! Foolish questions!" said Colonel Rogers

"My apologies, Rogers'

"Call me Sir next time. Is that understood-"

"Sir!" Major Darek said in apparent alarm.

"What is it?!' Colonel Rogers said, mad of the sudden interruption.

"Why, by Halo, it's a rare prophecy!" said Major Darek, eyes enlightened with both fear, and excitement.

"But, but, where did it come from?" asked Rogers.

"I believe, the message slot from the timelioscope, Sir." answered the Major.

They carefully studied it before reading it;

It was printed with Rocktonian ink. It was a type of ink made of Rock perfectly drawn. This meant it was a prophecy by the 'Tonians, the ones who see the future once every million years.

Of course, thought the Colonel and Major, it is the other millionth year ago! How Fortunate!

"Hand it to me" said Rogers. Darek did.

Rogers read it out loud: " 'This prophecy should be received April 2nd, 2020. -' "

" That's the date today sir " Darek interrupted. "Sorry, Colonel."

"Call me Sir, I said!! Anyways, ' Recently, on March 30th and a bit of March 31st Ten children were born. It was a simple twist of fate that these ten children were born on almost the same day. According to the future, those Ten Children, whom, [sadly,] we cannot tell you, are destined to save the planet from the Covenant in Ten Years. At the age of 7 start training them. Their future will be bright, for none of the parents or close relatives shall die, which will lead them to a goal of keeping them alive. The Ten Children must be handed Spartan Uniforms at the age of 10 on all their birthdays. It is said to be lucky to give them the armor at 7:07 PM. It is also important that when you give them the armor, you also show them this prophecy. More will be sent when time is needed; our Time-Seeing has allowed us to see 5 times in the next 20 years...

After they turn 10 a Covenant fleet shall come and thus a war will start. Only they can end it and they will meet many many, ranks so we 'Tonians suggest you tell them at the age of 5 they will become soldiers. But say nothing more, for, you see, dreams will drive them crazy. Best regards, The 'Tonians' "

Colonel Rogers said "Well Darek, this is a secrecy of us."

"Understood" murmured Darek

And after that an awkward silence arose between the two men and not another word was spoken until Rogers dismissed Darek.

* * *

Nine of the babiers were born at Mercy Penninsula Hospital. Allun, however, was born at Fate in Hands Hospital. They were all silent, for they had no reason to cry seeing as they were soon-to-be spartans. Even if they did not know it.....

THE END

*******

Hope you all like it! It just popped in my head. I am going by months. Each Article will tell of the entire month. I'd say every 5 days I'd release a new month. Remember, the next fan fic will be when all the children are 10 years old. Also, they were united by the Colonel and Major.


End file.
